Vlasynian Empire
|anthem = "Our nation" |location = Capital city of Divellis is shown in purple. Districts are shown in red. Municipalities are shown in blue. Autonomous districts are shown in light red. Autonomous municipalities are shown in light blue. Subject nations and dependencies are shown in green. The Kingdom of Romania in Sarandë is not shown. A detailed, interactive map can be found here |capital = Divellis |largest_city = |hos_name = 2018-Present Denis I |head of state = Monarch |languages = Vlasynian, Romanian, Latin |religions = Orthodox |demonym = Vlasynian |government = Colonial empire |established = -Occupation of the Plumbuita Island: 04 July 2018 |area = 14.75 km2 5.69 sq mi |population = 11 |currency = Vlasynian Leu (Unofficial) Romanian Leu (Official) Vessina Lira (Legal tender but not often used) }} The Vlasynian Empire (Romanian: Imperiul Vlasinian), also known as the Vlasynian Colonial Empire (Imperiul Colonial Vlasinian), is composed of the overseas colonies and territories governed by Vlasynia. It came to be as a result of the expansionist policy of Despot Denis I and is considered to have begun on 4 July 2018, when Vlasynia captured the Plumbuita Island in Bucharest, Romania. The empire's existence can be split in 3 eras: * First Era (04 July 2018 - 23 August 2018), or the Vlasynia-Dartiria Era, marked by Vlasynia's re-emergence as a territorial state (albeit as a part of Vlasynia-Dartiria) and limited expansion, lasted until the dissolution of the United Republic on 23 August 2018; * Second Era (23 August 2018 - 09 September 2019), known as the Pre-Reforms Era, sometimes called the Protectorate Era, or the Divellian Era, was the period of Vlasynian full sovereignty preceding the Realistic Reforms. During this time the Despotate expanded significantly, especially in and around Bucharest, establishing directly-controlled provinces, as well as several spheres of influence in the form of Protectorates which eventually became monarchies in a personal union under Vlasynia. Divellis (formerly Deleni City) was also made the national capital on 30 August 2018. Other accomplishments done in this era include: the creation of a national currency (the Vlasynian Leu), the choice of a new national anthem, the establishment of diplomatic relations with several micronations in Bucharest. After some time, on 20 July 2019, the Divellian Union was dissolved and replaced by the Union of Vlasynian States, and the previous 2 junior partners in the Union merged to form the Vlasynian Protectorate in Bucharest (Protectoratul Vlasinian ''î''n Bucureş''ti''). The Kingdom of Romania in Sarandë (Regatul Româ''niei î''n Saranda) was also founded four days later. This era came to an end on 09 September 2019, when Despot Denis I enacted the Realistic Reforms (Reformele Realiste) and relinquished all the Vlasynian "unrealistic claims", including the Protectorate. * Third Era (09 September 2019 - Present), known as the Post-Reforms Era, is the ongoing period that followed the Realistic Reforms. In order to compensate the lost land, Vlasynia more than quadrupled in size on 16 September 2019, annexing land in Bucharest and on the Danube River and setting the foundation for a proposed future state capital: New Divellis. Afterwards, the rate of expansion decreased, with the last acts of territorial gain having happened on 04 December 2019, when the first military base, Corlovy, was established not far away from the Capital and on 10 January 2020, when the first Vlasynian territory outside Romania (and, in fact, the european continent) was set, in the form of the Çankay Autonomous Municipality in Ankara, Turkey. A series of administrative reforms were also enacted, splitting Vlasynia into 4 subdivisions: the Crown of Vlasynia (all land under the direct suzerainty of the Despot), the Lordships (the remaining non-autonomous provinces that are not a part of the Crown), the Vlasynian Autonomy (all autonomous regions) and the Statocracy (all military bases and provinces; currently only Corlovy is a part of it). WORK IN PROGRESS. PLEASE DO NOT DELETE Category:Vlasynia Category:Colonial Empires Category:Colonization